


Want Your Silence And Your Noise

by artificialash (ashke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Breathplay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke/pseuds/artificialash
Summary: Minseok has acquired a regular customer at his night job. Someone that fills every space of silence in his life with noise.





	1. Questions and Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> i was hoping to get this finished by the end of christmas, but yeeaaah. that's not gonna happen. so here's chapter 1.

Minseok is used to being ogled and lusted after. Used to the regular customers, the drunk ones, the nervous ones, the creepy ones. It comes with the territory. What he is not used to is regular young customers who buy private dances and seem incapable of being quiet for longer than two minutes. This customer just started coming in a couple of weeks ago and since last week has been buying private dances from just Minseok. This normally would not be a problem, because more money is always better. However, Minseok's threshold for annoyingly loud and chatty customers is not particularly high and it seems like this guy is purposely trying to push his buttons.

"My name is Baekhyun, by the way." He's sitting slouched in the chair provided and Minseok is trying so hard not to correct his posture like some teacher or parent. They've barely been in the room for five minutes. "I know your stage name is Xiumin, but what's your real name?"

Minseok starts the music before walking over and placing a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder to steady himself as he straddles his lap. "Remember the rules. No touching me, even if I touch you. If you get hard, it's not my problem and bribing for sexual favors is illegal."

Baekhyun frowns, probably because of his question being ignored, but nods and sits up a little straighter. It's unbelievably cute and Minseok hides the urge to smile by throwing his head back and starting to move his hips to the beat. Usually with these private dances, Minseok tunes out the customer and just moves to the music, gets lost in thought. Most of the time, he ends up thinking of the things he needs to get done at home or what he's going to have for breakfast. 

With Baekhyun it's impossible. Baekhyun doesn't give him a chance to tune him out. If it's not questions, it's compliments and, despite Minseok being used to compliments, Baekhyun make them sound so reverent and sincere. It takes everything in his power not to blush. It doesn't help that Baekhyun is pretty attractive. 

"You haven't answered my question." 

Minseok refrains from sighing and turns around in Baekhyun's lap, knowing his ass looks nice in these new black booty shorts he got and hoping it'll distract Baekhyun enough. The little whimper behind him is not what he expects, however, and he feels a twinge of arousal before reminding himself that now is definitely not the time. 

He tries to focus on the piece of wallpaper peeling off in the top right corner of the room instead. Makes a mental note to tell Kyungsoo about it at tonight's meeting. Anything to really get his mind away from the fact that he's grinding his ass on the lap of this hot younger guy, who is obviously attracted to him.

It works for a whole two minutes before he feels Baekhyun shift a little under him. A sign that he's either bored or so aroused that he's finding it hard to control himself. It's Minseok's cue to take a couple of steps away, put some distance and just dance a little. He's too familiar with body language and he's been doing this too long that it's conditioned in him, to step away and prevent groping or a reduction in his tip. He tries not to smile at the whine it gets him, because a whine means Baekhyun is aroused and not bored.

Silence prevails for maybe a minute before Baekhyun opens his mouth again. "What do you do besides this job?" 

Minseok keeps dancing and tries to curb his annoyance. 

"Do you have hobbies? What's your favorite TV show?" To be honest, Minseok is amazed Baekhyun can even concentrate enough to ask questions, at this point. Almost wants to give him a pat on the shoulder for not letting his dick lust overshadow his need to be an inquisitive pest. 

Minseok inches his way back to grinding in Baekhyun's lap, hoping the physical contact will help keep the questions at bay. He focuses his gaze on Baekhyun's left ear, not wanting to meet his eyes and make this more intimate than it already is. He has to admit, however, that even Baekhyun's ear is cute.

"Do you have any siblings or are you an only child?" 

Baekhyun's voice breaks his concentration and Minseok is unable to stop himself from actually looking at Baekhyun. Baekhyun's answering grin when their eyes meet only makes him more annoyed and out of impulse, he reaches up, lightly grasping Baekhyun's neck with his hand. "You never shut up, do you?" He's stopped dancing entirely, too distracted to even remember that he's at work and getting paid to shake his ass. 

Minseok can feel Baekhyun swallow under his grasp, how quickly his pulse is beating, but instead of fear or an apology, Baekhyun licks his lips and meets Minseok's gaze with a cocky expression. "Not unless you make me."

Every semblance of control Minseok thought he had flies out the window and he's adding just a bit more pressure against Baekhyun's throat, feels the gasp under his fingers, as he hovers above Baekhyun, their breaths mingling. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

The softly exhaled, reverent "yes" that comes out of Baekhyun's mouth breaks the spell and Minseok lurches back, cussing. He is at work and just put his hands on a paying customer and not in a necessarily good way. There's a knock on the door, the signal that time is up, and Minseok cusses again. He is unsure what for, but he is so rattled that cussing seems like the only logical response for this whole mess. Baekhyun still hasn't moved from his chair and he is just staring at Minseok, like Minseok isn't some stripper that just almost choked him. 

Minseok leaves him like that, without another word, letting the guard at the door know that the customer wants a few minutes alone. He still has the rest of the night to get through. His other performances and hopefully some more private dances, because he needs the money. He is rattled though, unsure if he can really go on with the night without suddenly remembering what happened and having mini panic attacks. 

He manages to get through the night unscathed, fortunately. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything to him, which means that Baekhyun did not file a complaint or Kyungsoo is letting him stew in self-flagellation. Either way, Minseok sighs a breath of relief when he gets through his apartment doors and puts his bag away. 

Relief disappears when he gets in the shower and replays the whole scene in his head. He lets out a low groan and a sharp "fuck" as he washes his hair. It is only after he rinses his hair out that he remembers how soft Baekhyun's skin felt under his fingers. How delicate his throat felt and the lustful yet antagonizing glint in his eyes as Minseok looked down at him and squeezed. 

The groan that slips out of his mouth this time has less to do with embarrassment and more to do with how fucking turned on he was, is. He was so close to dipping down and taking a taste of that pink mouth, if he had been inebriated at all he would have done it. He would have completely lost all sense of time and place and took pleasure in drawing out every noise he could imagine from Baekhyun's mouth. Just picturing Baekhyun's mouth gasping for air has him reaching down to palm his dick. It's not hard to imagine, Minseok practically made it happen in that private room. Would have made it happen more if he had kept going. He comes under the spray of his shower, thinking about how good Baekhyun's mouth would look around his dick. A curse and then a sigh of defeat echoes in the bathroom before Minseok finishes washing up and crawls into bed, hoping to not think of what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how long this is going to be, but i feel like if i post this part now, i'll feel more obligated to finish it.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, ofc~


	2. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has taken so long to get this out. i've had horrible writer's block ever since posting chapter 1.  
> this chapter isn't steamy~ it will get steamy later on, i promise.  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

Mondays are classes. Which means that Minseok, thankfully, has no time to dwell on what happened last night. He also is free from having to worry about any backlash from Kyungsoo or seeing Baekhyun again so soon after. However, that does not mean he is free from Lu Han's questioning when he slides into the seat next to Minseok in their shared business class. 

"How was work last night?" Lu Han wiggles his eyebrows like he usually does when referring to Minseok's job. "Did that annoying guy come by again?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Minseok sighs, pulling out his laptop and booting it up before the professor starts class. 

"Yes, that's why I asked. Afterall I am your best and just about only friend and I am worried you are never going to settle down with a nice, hot, seemingly rich, albiet annoying young man. I only have your best interests at heart." Lu Han's grin could only be described as smarmy, which makes it more imperative that Minseok ignores him. Luckily the professor signals that class is starting and Minseok is able to escape Lu Han's question for an hour. Class keeps them both easily preoccupied, they have an exam next week and the content from this week's lecture will be on it. 

In a show of great restraint, Lu Han keeps his questions to himself until they are out of the classroom and heading towards the university's cafeteria. "So?"

"So nothing." Minseok huffs, picking up the pace because he forgot to eat breakfast this morning and he is starving. 

"So he _did_ come by. What happened? Something obviously happened." Lu Han easily keeps up, even has the nerve to walk just a little bit faster so that he can look Minseok in the face. 

Minseok refuses to say anything and Lu Han waits like a hawk, watching Minseok's every move while they are grabbing food and paying for it. It is not until they are both seated and eating at a table in the corner of the cafeteria that Minseok caves and spills, he cannot take Lu Han staring at him any longer.

"Yes, he came by. Yes, something happened but I do not want to talk about it. I'm still waiting to see if Kyungsoo is going to fire me." Minseok takes a bite of his sandwich and waits for Lu Han to process everything he just said.

It takes Lu Han a full minute before his brows knit in confusion. "Fire you? Why would he fire you?" 

Minseok sighs and puts his sandwich down, it's starting to taste like cardboard. "I put a hand on a customer."

"You hit annoying guy?!" Lu Han half raises out of his chair, his voice cracking at the end.

Minseok glares and shushes Lu Han. "Do you have to be so damn loud? I didn't hit him! I...I choked him."

Lu Han settles back down with a lecherous grin. "Damn, Min. Didn't know you were that kinky."

Minseok groans and pushes his chair away from the table, swiping up his trash. His appetite is gone and he would really like to end this particular conversation. "God, you're so fucking awful. Why are we friends?" 

"Because we grew up together and made out in fifth grade." Lu Han stuffs the rest of his sandwich in his mouth while wiggling his eyebrows. Lu Han is lucky he is attractive, because sometimes he makes the most unflattering faces. 

"Don't remind me." Minseok waits for Lu Han to gather up his stuff before throwing his trash away and leaving the cafeteria. Lu Han has a class in about ten minutes and Minseok needs to go to the library to look for some books on a paper he has to write. "Anyway, I'll see you later. I have a paper to work on."

Lu Han gives him a pat on the shoulder, a show of empathy. "Don't think you're getting away with not telling me what happened, in detail." 

Minseok rolls his eyes, before shrugging off Lu Han's hand and walking away. "Yeah, okay. Later."

"I won't forget!" Lu Han yells after him and Minseok only gives him the middle finger in response.

He manages to get a hour and a half in on his paper. It is nowhere near done, but he has made progress which is, as far as he is concerned, better than nothing. His last class of the day starts in thirty minutes, so he packs up his laptop and returns all the books to their rightful shelves before making his way to that side of campus. 

This last class is beginner Japanese, which is on the opposite side of campus from all his other business related classes. He only goes to this side of campus on Mondays and Thursdays for this one class. So when he rounds the corner, he is not expecting to hear or see Baekhyun laughing right outside of the building's front doors. 

Minseok immediately does an about-face and hopes that no one saw him. He leans up against the side of the building, the rough brick digging into his shoulder as he counts down from ten to slow down his beating heart. "What the fuck..." Baekhyun is _not_ supposed to be here. Minseok has never seen him around here before and the fact that he is here right after what happened last night...The fates must be enjoying his pain. "What the fuck?" Minseok groans in frustration, rubbing at his face like it will make things or people disappear. He can still hear Baekhyun talking and laughing, however. 

Minseok peeks around the corner of the building, wondering if he can make it through the front doors without Baekhyun seeing him. Impossible. Baekhyun is literally standing right in the way, annoying Minseok without even knowing it. Baekhyun and what looks to be some of his friends, who seem to be just as loud as him. Minseok gives up and decides to use the other entrance to the building, even though his class is literally the second door on the left when you go through the front doors. 

He makes it to his class, even passes the front doors, without Baekhyun seeing him. He slides into his seat with a sigh, his whole mood thrown off by the close encounter. Minseok vowed to himself that if he ever saw a customer outside of the club, he would not acknowledge their existence. He, especially, did not want Baekhyun knowing that he went to this college, a place where it is easier to stalk and pester someone. 

When other students start shuffling in, Minseok notices that two of the guys Baekhyun was talking to are in his class. He is surprised he failed to recognize them earlier. Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen, thankfully, but it leaves Minseok wondering if Baekhyun attends here or if he was just visiting friends. That curiosity stays in the back of his mind the whole class. He could barely focus when all he really wanted to know was if he was going to have to be extra cautious around campus now that he's seen Baekhyun loitering about. 

Once class is over, he heads out in the crowd of students, pulling his baseball cap out of his backpack and pushing it down on his head in case Baekhyun was waiting outside the building. Sure enough, when Minseok spots the two friends greeting Baekhyun, Minseok makes sure to look down at his phone, so he can get past them without being noticed. He has no time for detours or distractions, anyway. He has that paper to finish and he wants to take a nice hot shower to ease the tension in his body. 

He is so focused on walking to his car and getting home that he fails to hear the group of guys behind him, possibly walking to the same parking lot. It's not until he hears Baekhyun lilted voice that he realizes he needs to walk a little faster. Heart pounding and sweat dripping down his nape, Minseok feels like he is trying to run away from a predator. Unfortunately, the group seems to be in a hurry as well because they catch up with Minseok, who had to stop and wait to cross to the parking lot. Baekhyun is animatedly talking to one of the guys in the group and Minseok is pretty sure he is practically invisible as they wait to cross. 

"And so we tried to run around the mountain, but then these guys popped up out of nowhere and shot us down! We were so close to getting first place! I almost screamed."

"Fuck, that sucks. I've been in second place and only lost because the guy in first place was hiding and came out when my back was to him."

Minseok listens to the conversation as they wait, catching glimpses of Baekhyun out of his peripheral. Despite his better judgment, he cannot help but think an animated Baekhyun is quite cute. His hand gestures, laugh, eye smile is probably hard to resist for other people, which makes Minseok wonder why Baekhyun was even attempting to get to know him, a _stripper_. A bitter taste comes to his mouth and he is beyond grateful when the road is finally clear so he can do a little jog across the road just to put some distance between them. He can only hope that he continues to go unnoticed as he makes his way through the parking lot.

Upon reaching his car and sliding into the driver's seat, Minseok rests his head against the steering wheel and lets out the biggest sigh of relief in his life. Baekhyun was completely oblivious and he made it to his car without incident despite almost panicking once when he realized how close they parked. 

Minseok sits back against the seat and looks out the windshield at the group of guys standing a couple of feet away. None of them have made an attempt to get in the vehicle, just lingering and chatting. He can see Baekhyun still talking with enthusiasm, using his hands to express himself. Minseok can hear his voice in his head without actually hearing it, it's overwhelming how much his brain likes Baekhyun's voice enough to remember its nuances despite its owner being annoying. He's so sucked into watching Baekhyun talk and laugh that when Baekhyun looks in his direction while still talking that it fails to even click in his head to look away. It isn't until Baekhyun's eyes widen with realization and his hand comes up to point at him that Minseok snaps out of it and curses before putting his car in reverse and getting out of the parking lot as fast as he can. 

Minseok tries to refrain from bashing his head against the steering wheel as he waits for the red light to change to get off campus. How can he be so stupid? "Stupid!" Minseok groans and rubs at his face. He takes a deep breath and lets it out after counting to five. He cannot let Baekhyun get to him like this, especially outside of work. There are thousands of people that go to this school, there is no way Baekhyun is going to see him again. Hell, it is a miracle he even saw him today because they have somehow managed to not see each other this whole time until now. Minseok nods his head, feeling rationalized and assured that this was just some huge fluke. He drives a few minutes in silence, trying not to think about it, before softly exhaling "fuck" and hitting his steering wheel with his palm. He is so _fucked_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting and reading!  
> as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> i hope i can get chapter 3 out sooner, but until then you can always talk to me on tw @ artificial_ash  
> ♡


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hi, i took so damn long to post this.  
> i actually finished like half of this chapter earlier today, i've been in such a creative funk.   
> so, um, the last part of this chapter is my way of saying thank you for your patience and i'm sorry?  
> also sorry for any typos and the general messiness, if i didn't post it like this, i would never post it and i figured i should update.  
> i hope you enjoy it and i'm gonna try to get the next chapter out eventually.

"So, what you're telling me," Lu Han takes a bite of his ice cream before continuing, "is that you got so annoyed with rich dude-"

"Baekhyun," Minseok corrects.

Lu Han rolls his eyes. " _Baekhyun._  You got so annoyed with Baekhyun that you choked him and basically confirmed that he wants your dick and would let you choke him out if you really wanted to?"

Minseok really wishes he could curl up and hide from the world for the rest of forever. "You could put it like that, yes."

Lu Han looks up at the ceiling, like he is contemplating life or some big decision, before looking at Minseok again and shrugging. "Do it."

Minseok sputters, setting down his tub of ice cream on the coffee table before he drops it. "What part of 'Baekhyun is a customer and I can't fuck him' do you not understand? Not only that, but he saw me on campus yesterday and knows that I go there! It wouldn't be a one time thing. He doesn't just want my dick."

"Well why not fuck him _and_  date him? You haven't dated anyone for three years." Lu Han gives him with an almost judging "you can't argue with me on this" look. 

"He's a customer and also I know nothing about him besides his name and that he doesn't know how to shut up." Minseok tries to rationalize with him, who he should have predicted would not rationalize this situation in a way Minseok wants. 

Lu Han just shrugs and turns back to facing the TV. "Well, I've told what I think you should do. It's up to you though. Anyway, let's go back to our ice cream and movie before I have to go home."

Minseok picks up his ice cream and presses play for the movie, letting the subject drop with no hint of hesitancy. Afterall, he will be dwelling on it for the rest of tonight and the week. His mind is only half on the movie and it must be obvious because Lu Han goes without saying anything and just pats his shoulder when Minseok walks him to the door later. 

~*~

Somehow, Minseok manages to not see Baekhyun for the rest of the week. Every time he stepped foot on campus, he was looking for him, hoping he could avoid being seen. Minseok thought he would feel relief, but if anything his stomach is in knots more than it was on Tuesday. Today, there is no way for him to avoid Baekhyun. Baekhyun always comes on Fridays and Sundays. 

It is the first time in a while that he is dreading work. He walks through the employee side door with a heavy sigh, his bag feeling like a thousand bricks. Kyungsoo is at the bar chatting with Kibum and Zitao, Minseok forgoes the usual greetings and just goes to the back room to get his stuff ready. He knows that Kyungsoo is going to figure something is up, but hopefully he is spared any awkward conversations. He is stuck between wanting this night to hurry up and be over or for it to slow down to prolong the inevitable.

Yixing is already in the back at his station, getting his outfits and products laid out. Minseok gives him a little nod as he goes by, not really wanting to strike up a conversation. His whole mood is off and he knows it. It is going to show in his performances, yet Minseok cannot shake how anxious he is that Baekhyun is going to start something tonight. He doesn't know what, but he can feel it in his bones that something is going to happen.

He distracts himself with his normal routine of wiping down his station and laying all his things out in the order he is going to need them in. It is something he does to get in the right mindset for the rest of the night. Tonight, however, it provides little relief and he comes to the conclusion that he is going to need a drink before the doors open. 

Kyungsoo and Zitao must have decided to discuss "important matters" in Kyungsoo's office, because Kibum is alone at the bar, wiping it down and getting ready for the night like everyone else. Minseok hops up onto a stool and leans against the bar. "I'm guessing the lovebirds abandoned you?"

Kibum smirks, looking in the direction of Kyungsoo's office. "You know them. It's like a ritual every night Zitao works. They think they're discreet." Kibum shakes his head and puts down the cloth he was using to come over and lean into Minseok's space. "What can I get you, handsome? You look like you could use something to loosen you up."

Kibum has always been good at reading people, it is the main reason Kyungsoo hired him as the bartender. He doesn't even wait for Minseok to answer, because Minseok has never refused a drink from Kibum. A minute later and Kibum is presenting a jack and coke on ice. Minseok takes a tentative sip, more jack than coke, and reaches for his wallet. Kibum waves him off, however. 

"On the house. Now go get ready and try not to drink that too fast."

Minseok nods and takes the drink with him to the back so he can start putting on his makeup and first outfit. He was next to last, between Zitao and Jongin. 

Yixing was already ready, despite them having about thirty minutes until the doors open. He was the first on, but they didn't start dancing until an hour after the doors open. Kyungsoo sometimes even makes them wait longer to make sure there is enough of a crowd. No reason for them to be stripping if there was no guarantee of tips. Plus it gave the customers time to get drink in their system and a softer grip on their money. Yixing being ready just means he was going to go out and mingle with the customers, butter them up so that they would be more inclined to throw money at him on stage or buy dances from him later on. It was a tactic that most of them used, but Minseok is not in the mood to do it today. 

Jongin and Taemin come in about ten minutes before opening. Together, as usual. College roommates who came and auditioned on the same day. It helps that they are both dance majors and their moves tend to get them a good sized crowd. Minseok sips at his drink as he watches them chat, thinking not for the first time that there was definitely something more than friendship going on between them. 

Zitao is the last to come in, looking freshly fucked and claimed. Minseok was clueless about the couple when he first started working until he accidentally walked in on Zitao on his knees in Kyungsoo's office. He just closed the door and walked back to the bar, giving a laughing Kibum the best glare he had and a "you could have said something" plea. Now Minseok isn't even fazed by Zitao's appearance and smirks at him when he slides into his chair next to Minseok's. 

"I know. Shut up." Zitao sounds embarrassed, but the soft smile he has on his face is the equivalent of a kitten with a belly full of cream. Zitao could very well be full of something, Minseok would not put it past them at this point. 

He leaves Zitao alone, going back to focus on his own face. He almost wants to just go out bare face, because the effort to do his makeup right now seems daunting. Minseok sucks in a breath before putting his drink down and getting to work. Half an hour later and he has a blemish free face with smoky eyes that his customers seem to like a lot. It is his simplest look, but it works and it requires little to no effort. 

Minseok sips at his drink while he waits, hearing the beginning of chatter outside. He watches as Yixing finishes his last touch-ups, slipping into his outfit for his first set. It looks like some b-boy outfit, but Minseok knows the pants are tear-away and the tank will barely make it past the curtain. It is one of Minseok's favorite routines of Yixing's and it usually does well hyping up the crowd and getting the cash flowing. 

Minseok's first routine is going to be his "Dom" outfit. The last time he pulled it out was a few weeks ago and it usually does really well. He also feels powerful during the routine and any time he is feeling unsure of himself he reverts back to it. The only downfall is the harness, it can be uncomfortable sometimes when he is dancing. Which is why he is going to wait to put it on, because he is pretty keen on staying as comfortable as he can until Zitao is about to go on stage. 

~*~

He finishes his drink right when Zitao starts to do a last once over before Mark, the DJ, calls his name. Minseok stands up to start slipping into his own outfit. His head feels light as he mindlessly slips into his tight black shorts and harness. His head feels light and he feels warm, almost content with life despite the little slice of dread that is buried behind the alcohol-induced calm. He slides on the tearaway pants and shirt, checking himself over in the mirror and nodding at his appearance. He looks hot, sexy, ready to fuck someone or fuck someone's bank account up, which is all that matters at the moment. 

Minseok stands in the designated spot for the next act, hearing the muffled cheer of the crowd even past the pounding bass of Zitao's chosen song. When the music and cheering ebbs, Zitao comes back through the curtain, looking flushed and sweaty with a big wad of dollars in his hand. He gives Minseok a wink and a small pat on the chest when he walks by before Minseok's stage name is called and Minseok is stalking out past the curtain to sound of Nine Inch Nails' "Closer" remix blaring over the speakers, trying to give off an air of dominance with his riding crop in hand. Thoughts of Baekhyun are far out of his mind as he mindlessly goes through the routine, hearing the cheers and seeing the dollars thrown at him. 

It is not until the very end that he feels a familiar heated gaze and sees a familiar face just a table away from the stage, watching him as he does body rolls on his knees, sliding the riding crop between his thighs. No amount of alcohol could dim the way his body reacts to that gaze, the dread and want palpable as it runs through. Baekhyun is there and Minseok is so aware of him that he doesn't even notice the cheering as he finishes his routine and scoops up his dollars. He barely makes it back to his station, dropping his money on his table, before Zitao approaches him looking slightly confused and intrigued.

"Hey, there's a customer looking for you. Says it is important and to bring the riding crop?" It is so obvious on Zitao's face that he wants to laugh, but he holds back, probably out of respect for Minseok. 

Minseok looks at himself in the mirror, his chest rising rapidly underneath the harness because he is still trying to catch his breath. He closes his eyes, attempting to calm down his heart and go through the reasons why he should not feed into Baekhyun's wants. Baekhyun is a customer, he knows where Minseok goes to school, he wants to get to know Minseok, and he is extremely talkative and annoying. Perfectly sound reasons.  

Minseok picks the riding crop up and makes his way to the door, knowing that Zitao is watching him probably make the hugest mistake of his life.

Baekhyun is idling around the back room entrance, looking nonchalant as he watches Jongin perform on stage. When he notices Minseok stalking up to him, he tries to open his mouth to speak but Minseok just grabs his arm, ending the attempt, and drags him towards the rooms designated for lap dances. He nods at one of the bouncers guarding the rooms and walks into an open one, pulling Baekhyun in after him before closing the door and pressing Baekhyun's back into it. 

He has the riding crop across Baekhyun's throat, pushing just enough to make Baekhyun shudder and swallow back a moan. Minseok watches Baekhyun's throat as he swallows again and can't help but lean forward to skim his lips up the smooth skin before pulling away and stepping back to give them space. Mostly for himself, because being around Baekhyun is clearly fucking with his mind. 

"What do you want from me, Baekhyun?" Minseok has a clear enough head that he knows this would not be a simple fling, not from Baekhyun's end. 

Baekhyun is still pressed against the door, his hand touching his neck where the riding crop was. "Anything, really. Whatever you will give me."

Minseok tears his gaze away, looking at the wall to his left. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He knows it is not that simple, it would never be that simple. He looks back at Baekhyun, glaring. "You're lying. If you just wanted a quick fuck, you wouldn't have spent so much money for lap dances. You wouldn't ask me a million questions and annoy the piss out of me. Unless you're here to blackmail me now that you know where I go to school at? In that case, go ahead. I don't care." 

Baekhyun is shaking his head, waving his hands, looking frantic. "No! No. I would never do that, Minseok!" Baekhyun gasps, covering his mouth as if that could drag Minseok's name back in. Minseok is shaking, with anger or fear he is unsure, but it feels like his one barrier separating Baekhyun the Person and Baekhyun the Customer just crumbled. Baekhyun uncovers his mouth, his bottom lip captured between his teeth. "Sorry, my friends told me your name when we saw you in the parking lot. They are in the same class as you, apparently." 

Minseok nods in reply before running his free hand over his face. He is completely defenseless. His alias was the one thing separating him from the world outside this job and now it is useless. "So what do you want from me, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hesitantly steps forward and Minseok stays still, waiting and watching to see what he does next. Instead of physically touching him, Baekhyun stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I think it's obvious what I want. You said it yourself, it's not a quick fuck. Maybe at first, but now I just really want to know _who_  Minseok is. What you like, what you hate, your dreams, your nightmares. Anything you will give me. I know this is your job and I know that you find me annoying, but I really-"

Minseok cuts him off, overwhelmed by how obvious Baekhyun's real interest in him is. His hand comes up of its own accord and wraps around Baekhyun's throat, his lips pressed against those soft, soft pink lips. He swallows the moan that slips out of Baekhyun's lips, tastes Baekhyun's mouth as he dips his tongue past. A mixture of alcohol and something sweet. He presses Baekhyun's back into the door once again, slides his thigh between Baekhyun's, while he continues to taste and feel him. He groans at the whimper that comes out of Baekhyun's mouth as they separate for air, presses his mouth along Baekhyun's jaw to muffle the sound of his own arousal. This was not something simple, not a quick fuck, and if he is honest with himself, he also wants to know _who_ Baekhyun is. Maybe, just maybe, it is not such a bad idea. "You really don't know when to stop talking sometimes."

"Minseok..." Baekhyun's breathy reply, the fact that it is Minseok's real name being said, makes Minseok groan again and rock his erection into Baekhyun's. Before Minseok can reply, Baekhyun starts to slide down forcing Minseok's grip on his throat to slacken. Minseok sucks in a breath as Baekhyun goes to his knees and leans forward to nuzzle at Minseok's hard dick that is about to slip out of his tiny shorts. Baekhyun looks up at him and Minseok is reminded of the fantasy he had in the shower, only the fantasy barely did reality justice. Baekhyun licks his lips before giving him a smirk. "I know one way to get me to stop talking." 

Minseok frowns at the snark, grabbing a fist full of Baekhyun's hair and pulling his head back. The whimper Baekhyun lets out before his body goes lax makes Minseok smile. Baekhyun is so, _so_  easy to read. "Shut up and suck."

Baekhyun moans and lets out a hissed "yes" before reaching for the hem of Minseok's shorts and pulling them down just enough to get his hand around Minseok's length. He wastes no time wrapping his soft, pink lips around Minseok's head, flicking his tongue against the slit. Minseok bites back a moan, not wanting the bouncer to hear him despite the fact that the whole club is filled with pounding bass. 

Baekhyun takes his time working his way down Minseok's dick until his lips are around the base and Minseok can feel the head touch the back of Baekhyun's throat. Minseok can feel his orgasm building up, but it's not nearly fast enough and they have to hurry up before someone comes to look for him or the bouncer decides to make sure he's okay. "Baekhyun." He waits for Baekhyun to look up. "Can I?" He thrusts his hips a little and Baekhyun's answering moan and nod is enough of an answer for Minseok. He starts off thrusting slow, just so Baekhyun can adjust to the change in control. After a couple of thrusts, Minseok slowly picks up speed before he's pounding into Baekhyun's mouth, his orgasm  just on the edge. "Oh god, Baekhyun, I'm gonna-" Minseok tries to pull out but Baekhyun grabs onto Minseok's hips and keeps him in place as Minseok comes down his throat. Minseok watches as Baekhyun swallows it all, moaning after each swallow, until Baekhyun finally lets Minseok's dick slip out of his mouth. 

Minseok drags Baekhyun up to his feet and claims his mouth again, tasting himself on Baekhyun's tongue. He reaches down to give Baekhyun's some release, only to find a wet patch spreading along his pants. He pulls back, quirking an eyebrow and smirking. "You already came?"

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly. "Do you realize how hot you are?" Baekhyun bites down on his lower lip before bringing his mouth back to Minseok's, whispering against his lips. "Also, I might have a slight oral fixation and feeling you heavy on my tongue was too much to handle."

Minseok groans and pulls away before Baekhyun starts getting them both riled up again. "We've gotta go, Baekhyun. I still have to work and they're going to start looking for me if I don't get out of here." 

Baekhyun nods while smiling. He looks awfully pleased with himself and Minseok almost feels like he just got tricked into something. "So, your place or mine after you get off work?" 

Minseok tries to glare but ends up chuckling and shaking his head. "I'll see you after my next routine. Maybe you can buy me a drink and we can talk and maybe plan a proper date." He pushes Baekhyun out of the room, guiding him back to the table he had seen him at, before making his way to the back room to get changed into his next outfit. 

When he walks through the door, no one bats an eye or makes a suggestive comment like Minseok had been dreading. He realizes that none of them probably even have an idea of what just went on, what he just did with a customer. The huge monumental shift in the atmosphere, the world, is only apparent to him. He feels like a different version of himself as he walks up to his station. ooks at the mirror, noting that everything is still the same on the outside, it is only the inside that seems to be askew. Minseok is unsure what this means, but he has a feeling that tonight is just the turning point, the butterfly off the beaten path that is his life. 

Maybe Lu Han was right, not that he would ever admit that out loud.  As he sits down to get ready for his next routine, he finds himself thrumming with anticipation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you for reading and i always appreciate comments and kudos.  
> if you wanna come yell at me  
> tw: artificial_ash  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/artificial_ash


End file.
